


electronic beats pounding against my heart

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Android Jared, Angst, Detective Jensen, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: Jensen is a detective for the Detroit City Police Department with a hatred for androids. So, of course, he ends up getting partnered up with one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 2018 Masquerade Prompt: "A J2 or Wincest Detroit Become Human AU with Jensen/Dean as Hank and Jared/Sam as Connor."

“Lieutenant Ackles?”

Jensen doesn’t take a single glance towards the caller, transfixing his attention onto the amber liquid in the cup resting in his hand. Ice clicks against the glass when he twirls the smooth, fragile object; the noise ringing in his ears, distracting him from the hushed murmurs.

_ An Android? Shit, I didn’t know they could enter here. Nuisances to society. What does it fucking want? _

Eyes spot the shades of grey in his peripheral vision. There seems to be a large band illuminated in an ocean blue around its bicep; the glow so bright under the dim lighting that it’s hard to ignore. He leans forward slightly, hoping to avoid the smidge that the pupils pick up, prolonging the inevitable being that he would have to face. His empty hand rest on the old oak bar counter below, marked up with dents and scratches from violent, tipsy customers. But red blood hasn’t been spilled upon the wood for over a decade; although, he can’t say anything about blue blood.

“My name is Jared,” it flatly continues, unaware of his current plight.“I’m the android sent by Cyberlife”

Jensen downs the drink, embracing the warm, fuzzy sensation taking root in his stomach because maybe if he consumes enough, the problem will dissipate.

“I couldn’t find you at the station.” A gentle scraping noise causes him to tense; the seconds of blissful peace ticks closer to zero. “The other officers told me that you might be having a drink nearby. Luckily, I found you at the fifth bar.”

He keeps quiet even after the android sits on the stool next to him and leans in closer a friendly, understanding manner. Annoying to say the least, now forced to actually peek at the thing. At those stupid brown locks that fall just above the shoulders. At the fucking pristine uniform, right down to the straight white collar and the black tie that lies right in the middle of his grey coat. It could be human if it didn’t have the tag, RK800, plastered on the jacket and a LED attached to the temple.

No, it could only  _ look _ human. The hardware reveals everything.

“You were assigned a case, a homicide involving a Cyberlife android,” It, Jared, resumes relentlessly.

“And?” Jensen spats out, wishing for a little extra cash to appear in his empty wallet to buy an extra drink that he desperately needs at this moment. There’s no point to disregarding it any longer. Now, he takes in everything, thick brows, thin lips that stretch into a charming smile, and eyes that seem to change color depending on the lighting. Definitely inhuman.

“In accordance to procedure, Cyberlife has sent a specialized model to assist with the investigation,” it finishes and Jensen’s ready to retort in a string of curses because  _ no he doesn’t need a tin can jackass following him around like a puppy _ , but Jared’s faster. “How about I buy you a drink for the road as compensation?”

There’s a sympathetic undertone lying beneath and it feels real for some reason.  _ Androids can’t feel emotion _ , Jensen reminds himself.

“Bartender, one more for the gentlemen here.” Jared slides over a buck out of nowhere and the bartender pours the liquor into his cup.

“The wonders of technology,” Jensen states, sarcasm bleeding into his voice, chuckling softly. He downs the drink, savoring the numbness in his brain as the warmth rises once again. He can’t help but notice that Jared is staring at him, intently, in a strange way. Studying him, but at the same time, that isn’t exactly it either. There’s something different about Jared that he can’t put a finger on. Maybe, he should give it a chance.

Jensen sighs, setting the glass down on the counter, turning his full attention to the android.

“Did you say homicide?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been working on this for the past week and I still don't feel content with it, but I also can't bear to stare at it any longer. Definitely boring too. :/ First time writing Chris and I only know him through fics, so I'm not sure if the characterization is right. Anyways, I hope you can somewhat enjoy this disaster! 
> 
> (If you're willing to beta it, please message me or respond in the comments.♡)

A steady stream of classic rock fills Jensen’s ears while his fingers tap on the steering wheel in tune to the music. There’s rain drumming down against the windshield in heaps, wipers brushing them off with each stroke. The pavement is filled with puddles of water, dry children strolling across the crosswalk accompanied by soaking wet androids holding umbrellas as they briskly follow. The light ahead soon shifts from red to green and his foot slides over to the gas pedal, sending them on their way to the crime scene.

Awkward doesn’t begin to describe the atmosphere right now. It’s not tense per say, but having a six foot four piece of machinery sit beside him, silently analyzing his every move isn’t exactly relaxing either.

“Stop staring at me,” Jensen spats, turning into the neighborhood that Jared had mentioned. He glances over to see that it’s positioned straight against the seat with hands resting on the thighs, body completely still as it waits for commands. Just like all the other androids that stand in a single line under the shelter of bus stands that imitate poles where people used to latch dog leashes on.

“Are you uncomfortable?” The thing tilts its head as if honestly curious in the response.

“Yeah, how would you feel if-” He stops midway, remembering that the android can’t relate to anything he would be saying.

“Duly noted,” Jared responds, curtly nodding as its attention focuses on the streets passing by, and Jensen feels a tinge of annoyance rush through him.

They reach the site in a matter of minutes, holographic police tape circling the exterior of the shabby, rundown house. A red and blue glow paints over the streets, radiating the night sky above. Androids encase the perimeter, wearing shirts printed with ‘Detriot Police’ in capital letters. There are a few civilians investigating the ruckus, but most just pass right by. Why would they care anyway? It’s not affecting them in any way and there’s more to worry about like the plummeting employment rate.

“Stay here,” Jensen says as he swings open the car door without sparing another glance, not yet ready to trust the hunk of metal. He shuts it behind him, trailing down the concrete pathway decorated in cracks from overgrown weeds attempting to thrive in this shit hole. Wood creaks beneath him as he climbs the steps. The front porch contains gigantic holes created by splintered, aged timber; windows all boarded up with screws and rusty, metal plates.

As he enters, Jensen’s hit with a whiff of rotting meat and alcohol, cringing at the overwhelming smell.

“Fuck,” he swears, coughing to expel the inhaled poisons. There’s soothing hand on his back and another hands him a surgical mask. His eyes flick over to catch Jared standing next to him. Moonrays seeps through the open door leaving hints of pure white in darkened brown strands. Amber irises glitter in white, reflecting beams from fluorescent lamps that illuminate the scene. _Pretty._ He shakes his head, erasing the notion from his memory.

“I thought I told you to stay in the car,” Jensen retorts, but snatches the mask anyway and slides the elastic bands around his ears. The stench doesn’t entirely vanish, but at least he can actually breathe now without nausea streaming through him.

“My job is to assist you on your investigation,” It says, lip curled at the edges and Jensen wants to wipe that polite, smug look off its face. “And I am unable to do so if I wait in your vehicle”

Before Jensen has a chance to retaliate, his name is being called by a voice that he recalls so vividly. Chris. The one that draped an arm around his shoulder on his first day as an investigator and then proceeded to present him with porn magazines. He remembers how the other’s laugh would reverberate through the bar as they downed alcohol like water. That was until Jensen decided that drinking is to be a frequent, solo activity.

“Hey,” He says as the male approaches. The long dark brown locks of hair that would wack Jensen’s face at every turn of the heel are chopped off now into a sharper, neater cut, but other than that Chris’s exactly the same, right down the stubbles around his lips.

“Jen, didn’t think you’d actually make it,” Chris replies, grin wide and hearty.

“Yeah,” he snorts. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the tin can.”

He nods at Jared who has already begun to wander off, sticking out like a sore thumb in this house filled with officers. There’s an edge to them, definitely uneasy working with it in this type of manner during a time where machines have been reported of going rogue.  

“That android yours?” There’s a cock of the brow at the statement, solemnly intrigued more than playful. Because he knows. He knows how Jensen feels about the goddamn things. _Why_ he despises it. And the pity makes him sick to his stomach.

“No,” Jensen replies, unable to stifle the harsh tone. “Sent by Cyberlife, apparently, to help out with the investigation.”

“Huh,” Chris states, gazing over to the android as well. Right when the thing kneels down, rubs its fingers over the knife laid near the body, and proceeds to stick it in its mouth.

“What the fuck,” Jensen mutters under his breath, glaring at the bot and yelling “Don’t lick the evidence!”

Jared’s head swerves towards him, rising from the floor, expression blank and unreadable.  

“I’m not licking the evidence, I’m analyzing it,” it explains rather bluntly as if somewhat offended by Jensen’s remark. “There are sensors in my tongue.”

“Whatever, just don’t do it again.”

His attention transfers back to Chris, amusement written all over his friend’s face, and Jensen wants to die.

“So tell me about the case,” Jensen says, traveling towards the body once he noticed that Jared has already moved on to god knows where, maneuvering over glass shards strewn across the floor. The stench worsens with each step and he wonders how long this guy’s been here.  

“Daniel Warren. Age thirty-seven. Record for theft and aggravated assault. Neighbors say that he was deadbeat, never left the house,” Chris begins, following after him, coughing as they near. Jensen settles next to the victim who’s propped against the water damaged wall as he begins to inspect it for clues. The male is on the heavier side, shown in the way his shirt-which hasn’t been washed for a couple days judging from the stains and dried blood-curves over the flesh. The plump man’s skin is as pale as a ghost’s; cuts etched into the body have drained the liquid from within, leaving all but a hollow shell. “Most of them hated him due to his drunken shouts and the consistent sound of shattered bottles during the night. Probably so happy when the noises stopped that they didn’t bother to check for three days.”

His pupils trail upward, away from the battered torso, continuing his examination. Nothing remarkable in the face, just yellowing teeth-from smoking he concluded by cigarette butts scattered across the ground-and soggy hair that looks like it hasn’t been washed in weeks. Gross.

“Pretty gruesome work. Multiple stab wounds to the torso”-Jensen’s eyes slide over to the knife that Jared had licked earlier-“ from what I can tell, but forensics should know more when they arrive. Although, I would say that they struck with vengeance,” Chris finishes grimly, brows furrowed.  

“Break-in?” Jensen asks, shifting over to the wall behind the body. Blood splatters, he observes, are more crimson due to the direct lighting behind; dry liquid leads up to the three words printed perfectly over one the sheets of metal boarded onto the windows. Strange; Jensen’s never seen anything like it before. The letters are too perfect to be a person and a spray can, appearing to be more like the fonts used on a computer. Then there's the message. A message that no _human_ would say: _'I am alive'_

“No signs of it from the outside,” Chris replies rather bluntly and Jensen glances over to see that his friend’s eyes are trained to the ground, discomfort apparent.

“Great.” Jensen pulls away, sliding back to the body. It’s been a while since he’s gotten this close to the dead, consistently slacking off after the incident, but he’s not as deterred from it as he thought he would be. “Any suspects?”

“Just an android”

“Okay, so..”

“It's missing.”

“Great,” Jensen sighs, the crunching of glass resounds in his ears as he backs away.

“I need to get some air,” Chris tells him, frowning while rubbing his nose as if he were trying to erase the horrible smell. He rushes off and Jensen is left alone with only a dead body as company. Awesome.

Surveying the crime scene, he spots a cabinet directly on the opposite side. Jensen approaches warily as if a bomb were hidden inside, squatting to find something much like it.

Red Ice; his fingers lightly trace over the dim shards of red spilled out of nonprescription bottles. Drugs. Victim’s probably an addict or a dealer judging by the sheer amount of it.

Screams in the night. Shattering bottles. Missing Android. The pieces seem to be fitting together.

Rising, Jensen notices dark stains littered across the floors. He follows the splotches, dodging toppled chairs and other officers, swiftly reaching the end of the trail: the kitchen. Heading straight for the knife set hanging on the walls, he automatically notes a single gap between two of the knives. His mind flashes an image of the bloodied knife on the ground back where the body lied.

_It must have started here._

He scans the room for more evidence, finding a bat lying on the tile nearby. There’s a rather large, oval-shaped dent marked into the side and specks of red blood on the handle. It's all the evidence he needs. 

“The fight started in the kitchen,” Jensen murmurs to himself as he constructs the fragments in his mind.“Victim hit the android with the bat. Android got the knife, ran him all the way into the living room, and killed him there.”

But then what happened next? Where’s the murderer?

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Jared roaming over to the back door.

_What the hell is it doing?_

He dashes over as quickly yet quietly as he could, attempting to attract the least amount of attention possible. The door has already been swung open by the time Jensen arrives, stepping out onto the back porch under the shelter of the makeshift canopy made from old planks. Rain patters above, dripping from the edge onto the soaked dirt below, filling the shoe prints in murky water. Jared stands beside him, scanning over the area as its head turns in one fluid motion.

“The murderer probably escaped through here,” Jensen mumbles absentmindedly while staring at the tracks ahead.

“I don’t think so,” the android replies as Jensen flicks his head over to it, surprised. “There are no other marks in the dirt except for Captain Chris’ size ten shoes.”

“It could’ve faded,” he says in turn and Jared shakes its head, countering, “This type of soil would’ve left a trace. Nobody’s been out here for a while.”

“That means…” Jensen starts as Jared raises a finger to its lips, heading back inside.

Everything is coming together now; the story taking form, but there’s still the final question remaining.

He doesn’t ponder it for much longer as the shout, “Lieutenant, it’s over here.” disperses the thought and lures him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback gives me fuel to write more, so please leave some! 
> 
> I'm always up for chatting on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey) or [Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
